Anything but Ordinary
by LadyCash
Summary: Kagome thought it would just be a fun weekend of camping and hiking. It turned out to be anything but, and what she got was so much more. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and do not make any money from this fanfic.

In the Ordinary world, humans and youkai get along, intermarry, ect. So InuYasha had a pretty normal childhood, void of bullying (aside from Sess, lol) and prejudice. So he's pretty well adjusted and happy. Kagome is a transfer student from Tokyo looking for…well, the title says it all. Enjoy!

#############

Kagome Higurashi turned her yellow jeep into the parking lot of her apartment complex to find Kouga Shibuto sitting on her doorstep.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?" she asked, retrieving her purse and making her way up the steps.

"Not much, where's Ayame?" He answered, referring to her roommate.

"She's on the way to Denver. She's visiting her parents." She answered, unlocking her front door. "Want to come in?"

Kouga was Ayame's buddy, and Kagome liked him well enough. He was fun to be around and had helped both her and her roommate on study nights many times. She considered him to be a 'good guy'.

Both he and Ayame were Ookami, though members of different tribes. Kagome often thought they'd make a cute couple, but so far her roommate pooh-poohed that idea.

Kouga didn't answer her question, but he did follow her inside.

"So, did you need something Kouga?" Kagome asked, hanging up her purse and keys, and moving to the small kitchen to grab a soda. "Want one?"

"Nah," he answered. "I came to see if Ayame wanted to go with me to Redfern Valley."

Kagome frowned. "What's in Redfern Valley?"

"Only the best hiking in this part of the state!" He replied, his bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement. "I had the whole weekend planned." His enthusiasm dropped off. "But now I guess I'll have to go alone."

Intrigued, Kagome thought fast. Finals were over, and summer stretched interminably ahead of her. Her family was back in Tokyo, but the expense of flying out and back was beyond her at the moment. The cost of living, books and her shiny, new jeep insured that.

She had a few days off work, and she had really loved that camping and survivor course she had taken during winter semester. Besides, she deserved some fun! And, if she could convince Kouga to take her along she could try out some of the skills she had learned.

"Um," she started, "Maybe I could with you instead?"

He eyed her specutively. "Oh, yeah? You got any experience?"

"Well…" She hesitated, but then forged ahead, "I took a course last semester on outdoor skills and did really well. I loved it, too!" She looked at him hopefully.

Now it was Kouga's turn to frown. "I don't know, Kagome." He ran his clawed hand through his slightly too long dark hair. "Redfern has some rough terrain, it's not really beginner friendly."

 _Ok, Higurashi._ Kagome thought. _Now's the time to be bold. Go after what you want!_

"Oh, please Kouga?" She begged, shamelessly. "I'll help out and keep up. I won't slow you down, I promise!"

He took a moment to answer, and she was sure he was going to refuse when he finally said, "Sure, why not? Do you have equipment?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I have a tent and sleeping bag. Hiking boots, too."

She paused, suddenly unsure. "I don't have anything else, though. I haven't even used the tent and bag."

He _h'mmed_ in response.

Afraid he might still back out, she forged ahead. "My boots are broken in fine. I wear them all over when I'm not in class! I won't get blisters."

Finally, he smiled. "No problem, I have the other stuff we'll need. Food, too." He suddenly looked unsure. "Can you be ready in an hour? I want to head out and get there soon. The best hiking is in the early afternoon."

There was no way Kagome would not be ready. _Good times, here I come!_

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed. And she was indeed ready within the allotted time.

Tent, bag, clothes and personal needs were packed into her oversized duffle and they were out the door and on their way. Kouga stopped once on the way out of town to gas up his truck.

Kagome had her first bit of misgiving as she waited. _Will Ayame mind? She said they were just friends, so maybe not…_

Still, sometimes in the past she had found Kouga staring at her with an unnerving intensity. Surely he wasn't interested in her? _Nah, no way! Why would he choose a human when he can have his pick of women from two wolf clans?_ And so, pushing aside her concerns Kagome settled back to enjoy the trip.

She started the conversation off by picking Kouga's brain for tips and tricks to hiking the high country. He was knowledgeable and happy to share what he knew. _Almost too happy,_ she thought. _In fact, he's really boastful!_

She had noticed this about him before, but it had always seemed a small thing, easily brushed off. Now, stuck riding in a truck for two hours with him was grating on her nerves.

He was also persistent. Kagome found herself telling him more about her family and personal life than she intended, or was comfortable with. She tried to turn the conversation to his own life, and even back to hiking and camping to no avail.

She resorted to giving generic answers and vague yes/no replies. He seemed not to notice. Kagome was very glad to see the campground at the head of the valley.

"Is this where we'll make camp?" She asked, cutting off yet another nosy question.

"Huh?" He said, nonplussed at being interrupted. "Oh, no. We'll head up into the valley. It's closer to the trails and not so crowded."

Kagome watched the bustling campground with sudden trepidation. Everyone seemed to know just what to do and how to do it efficiently. Tents were being set up, fire rings prepped, and gear unloaded. Everyone seemed confident and excited.

"Kouga," She said, unsure, "Maybe this is above my skill level. Everyone seems so experienced."

The wolf reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Kagome. You've got me to take care of you, remember?"

As she turned to look at him, Kagome noticed the focus, the…amorousness in his deep blue gaze. Things suddenly became very clear.

 _Oh, no! No way._ Kouga was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was. They didn't know one another all that well, but thinking back to all his probing questions she could suddenly see what he'd been doing. _Did he even intend to ask Ayame today? Or did he know she was out of town to begin with?_

Before she could voice her doubts, he put the truck into gear and drove past the campground, heading up into the valley. "I know the perfect spot for our camp!" He exclaimed. Kagome was too unsettled to answer.

Perhaps ten minutes later he finally pulled into a small clearing off the service road. "Here we are!" His expression was proud, expecting praise for his choice.

She glanced over the area. "Uh, it's very nice Kouga."

"Great!" He said, springing from the truck to grab their gear. "Let's get set up, then."

She spent the next little while learning how to pitch a tent, set up a fire ring (though she already knew how in theory), and work the small camp stove.

"Come on," He urged, once they were done. "Let's head out and get some altitude!"

Pushing her concerns aside, determined to have fun, she hurried to catch him up. Maybe later they could go back down and spend some time with the other campers. But for now, she figured she'd do what she came for and go hiking.

A couple hours later and she was having serious doubts about the whole enterprise. Clearly her short hikes back in the city had done nothing to prepare her for this. As she scaled yet another steep slope, struggling to keep up with Kouga she finally gave up.

"K-Kouga, stop!" She cried, collapsing onto the nearest smooth boulder. "I can't do anymore."

He turned with a frown. "Huh? But we're so near the top, Kagome. Don't stop now!"

She lifted pleading eyes to his. "I can't, Kouga. I'll be lucky to make it back to camp. Besides, I'm out of water." She said, lifting her empty bottle as proof.

The wolf sighed, clearly irritated.

 _What's his problem? What happened to taking it easy?_

"Fine," He barked, "we'll turn back." And he proceeded to do just that, stepping past her and continuing back down slope without a backward glance.

 _What the?_ Kagome thought, suddenly angry. _He said he'd take care of me!_

When it was clear that he wasn't going to turn back or wait, she dragged herself to her feet and carefully made her way back to camp. Nothing had ever looked as good as her tent, with its soft sleeping bag laid open inside once she got there.

However, before she could make it that far there was a distraction. A group of people from the main campground came up the road, led by a man with the most gorgeous silver hair Kagome had ever seen.

It fell to his hips, and flowed and reflected the light as though iridescent. She gasped when he turned curious eyes her way. His eyes were a beautiful gold, and on his head perched two swiveling dog ears.

 _Inu,_ she thought. _That explains the looks._ He was gorgeous! He looked to be too old to be a college student, but not by much. He seemed more experienced somehow. He carried himself with complete confidence and self-control, but she could see the raw power he held within him. _I hope I'm not drooling!_ She thought.

Tearing her eyes from him, she noticed a few of the other hikers wearing sweatshirts with the logo of her college. _This could be a good thing,_ she thought.

"Hey, are you guys from Cal Poly?" she asked, going out to greet them.

"Sure are," said a dark haired girl with slight Japanese features. "How about you?"

"Yep!" Kagome answered. "How cool is it to meet up here?"

The girl laughed. "Hey, it's a small world. We're on our way to Lunar Falls. Want to come with?"

"We're done for the day." Kouga interrupted. He seemed irritated by their arrival.

Kagome seethed silently. _Jerk! How rude._ The white haired man said nothing, but watched with sharp eyes.

"Well," the girl continued, "we're having a get together later, once it's dark. You're both welcome to come."

"We'll have food and games!" Chirped another in the group. "We're celebrating summer!"

This came from a younger looking male, with auburn hair and bright green eyes. His whole aura radiated happiness.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, that sounds fun."

"Great," the girl continued, "We're on the far side of the campground. See you there!" And the group continued on up the trail.

They had scarcely gotten out of sight when Kouga turned to her. "Why did you tell them we'd go to their silly little party?"

Kagome was taken aback at his anger. "Well, why not? It will be fun and-"

"You came with ME, Kagome! Did it occur to you I might have plans for the two of us?" He ground out.

She blinked, and then decided to call his bluff. "Er, no. You didn't say anything about it. In fact, you didn't even intend for me to be here! You were going to ask Ayame, remember?"

Put on the spot, and his deception uncovered, the wolf stomped away, and then came back. "Well, you're here now. You can't go off with other people. We'll stay here and enjoy ourselves. Alone."

 _Oh, hell no!_ Kagome had quite enough of Kouga's high handedness and no intention of participating in any kind of 'alone' enjoyment with the wolf youkai.

"I want to go, and I'm going." Her voice was hard, her tone final. "I don't know what plan you had when you came to my apartment, Kouga but I'm not playing along."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't know anyone but me up here, Kags." His voice was low and held a thread of smug certainty.

Upon seeing her stunned face, he paused, softening his features. "Look, just…give me a chance, okay? We'll have fun, too. I promise."

"Then come with me." Kagome offered. "They seem like nice people, and clearly they love hiking, too."

The Ookami turned away, snorting. "I'm a lone wolf, Kagome. I don't care to surround myself with a bunch of amateurs."

"You don't know anything about them!" She exclaimed. "Why are you being this way? You like hanging out with Ayame, Ginta and Hokkaku."

"Ginta and Hokkaku are my pack." He said. "Ayame is also wolf, and from an allied tribe. That's all different. I don't hang out with humans."

She gaped. "But what about me?"

He pulled a bottle of water from the cooler before answering.

"That'd different. I…like you, Kagome." He turned deep blue eyes to hers. "I think we could be good together. It would be fun, if nothing else."

Was he serious? Did he just admit that he basically wanted her for a 'good time'?

"F-fun?" She stuttered. "What are you saying? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Seriously?" He asked, glancing at her as if asking permission. "I see you as an uptight, overstressed woman who's afraid to take real chances or do anything out of the ordinary."

Her mouth fell open.

He assessed her with a cool, detached gaze. "Sure, you came to America, but you live in campus funded housing. You eat and shop within a mile of your apartment. You took a class on outdoor skills, but you wouldn't have used them if I hadn't come along. You're afraid."

Kagome was furious. "Are you finished?"

He gave her a small smirk. "That'll do for now."

"Fine." She snapped, turning and heading to the road, and the campground at the bottom of it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He called.

"Away from YOU!" She snarled, spinning to face him. "If you think so little of me, why did you bring me along in the first place?"

"I told you. I like you. I think you have potential." He stated.

"Potential for what?" She growled. She was sounding more feral than the wolf before her.

Koga sighed. "Kagome, look. I like you, you like me. We could have a good time together, if you'd let yourself out of that frigid shell you stay wrapped in. Whattaya say?"

 _What do I say?_ She thought. "Go to hell!" She yelled, and practically ran out of camp. He didn't follow her.

"That-that jerk! Bastard!" She seethed as she half walked, half ran down the access road. "How dare he say those things! I thought he was my friend."

She stumbled into the campground free of tears, thankfully. As she made her way to the far side of the grounds, she wondered how she'd find the correct site. _I should have waited until they came back and followed them then._

Of course, that would mean staying in camp with Kouga. She shuddered. _No thank you!_ She had no desire to spend another minute with that, that…jerk!

Then she realized that she had no other way back to the city. _You don't know anyone but me_. She stopped, sucking in a breath. He was right, damn it. What was she going to do now? Her cell phone didn't get reception in these mountains, as she'd discovered on the way up.

She might have given in to tears then, but a warm voice broke her thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need help?"

############# Author's note: Redfern Valley and Lunar Falls are, as far as I know completely fictitious. They just sounded pretty, lol. (and Lunar Falls is a nod to the Lunar Rainbow in the Ayame arc of the anime)

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome startled, raising damp eyes to find a pair of warm brown ones watching her with concern. The man before her was lean, but with a whipcord strength she could feel. He radiated kindness and curiosity, and she was immediately at ease.

Self-consciously, she swiped at her tears. _Pull yourself together, girl!_

"Um, yeah. I mean, no. I mean I'm okay." She stuttered.

Still watching her carefully, the man asked gently, "Are you looking for someone?"

Kagome blushed. Did she really look that lost?

"Er, yes. There was a group earlier, they passed our campsite further up the road and invited me back here for tonight's celebration." She explained. "A girl, with dark hair? Wearing a Berkley shirt? There was a…an Inu, I think with them."

"Of course, it isn't time yet, and they aren't back I know," She hastened on, before he could speak. "I just…needed a break from…from the guy I came with."

His gaze sharpened. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

She noticed that he carried a long, sturdy hiking stick and that his grip on it had tightened with his question.

"Oh no! No, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." She said. "He's just a grade A jerk and I wish I'd never met him."

The man relaxed somewhat, and introduced himself. "My name is Miroku, dear lady. You are in the right camp, and you are more than welcome to wait here for them to return."

Glancing around, she noticed that everything was tidy and neat, ready for the night's party. "Um, sure. That would be great."

She took a seat in a camp chair and accepted a can of soda from Miroku. He continued to bustle about, clearly prepping for the night's meal.

"Can I help?" She asked. "I feel badly, sitting here doing nothing."

He sent her a smile. "Well, if you like. How about going through that cooler there and set up the stuff for the salad?"

So for the next while, they worked companionable together, chatting about school and work and other desultory things. Miroku was 29 and owned a very successful security firm with clients all over the city. The girl, she learned was Sango. She was his fiancé and taught PE and martial arts at the high school level, as well as taking on private lessons for triathlon training. Kagome was impressed.

The younger man was Shippo, and he was Kitsune. "You have to keep a sharp eye out around him. " Miroku advised her. "He's as tricky as well, a fox. He loves pulling pranks on people, but he's harmless. He's 19, but in his third year of college at Stanford. He's going for a communications degree, hoping to go into comedy and illusions."

Kagome found that Sango's younger brother Kohaku was another of the people on the hike, as well as his friends Rin and Shiori. They were all in their last year of high school. "There are a few more adults coming, too. They should be here within the hour."

Finally, Kagome gathered her courage and asked the question that was burning her tongue.

"Who's the guy with the white hair?" She made sure to keep her voice neutral, and her face averted when she asked. No need for Miroku to see her cheeks redden.

"That's InuYasha." He told her. "He's an Inu hanyou, and my best friend."

"Oh," Kagome said. "Does he work with you?"

Miroku laughed. "No. He owns a dojo outside of town here, and works on refurbishing old bikes on the side. You know, motorcycles? He's far too hotheaded to work in security."

Kagome hummed in reply. "Wait, did you say, 'here'?"

He nodded. "Yep, he lives in Briar Lake. He hates crowds and congestion."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of three more people. Miroku quickly introduced them as Jenenji, a huge man reminiscent of a WWF fighter, but with tender, friendly eyes. He was an EMT, and also worked in his mother's herb shop. Yura was a sharp eyed woman who owned her own salon, and looked as if she'd be far more comfortable in a luxury hotel than in the woods. Kagome felt positively urchin next to her. The last arrivals were Abi, who ran a bird sanctuary and was best friends with Yura, and Akitoki Hojo, a computer programmer.

They all greeted Kagome politely and began to ferry their own equipment and food to the campsite. The last of the supplies had been put in its place and the food was laid out and ready to eat when the hiking group returned.

"Hey, you!" the girl Kagome now knew to be Sango exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came." She then swept her up in a friendly, if slightly sweaty, hug. "This one hasn't been bothering you, has he?" She asked, referring to Miroku.

Kagome smiled. "Not at all. He's been great. Um, thanks for inviting me tonight."

"Oh, my name's Kagome." She blurted, finally remembering her manners.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Rin said as she passed by on her way to her tent. Shiori gave a shy wave and Kohaku nodded from the side, each murmuring their introductions.

"Whew, what a hike!" Shippo said. "I'm Shippo! You should have come with us, Kagome, it was great!" His energy level seemed unabated as he bounced around camp, poking into coolers and tents, even swiping a few chips from the table. "Is supper ready? I'm starved!"

Sango laughed. "Ignore him. He's always this way."

Last into camp was InuYasha, who dropped unceremoniously from the nearest pine. Kagome startled badly at his sudden appearance, but managed not to scream.

His golden eyes swept over her, and she was very aware of her rather disheveled appearance. He gave her an approving nod, and turned to greet the newcomers, slapping backs with Jinenji and Akitoki.

"Let's get tidied up before we eat." Sango said. "You want to come, Kagome?"

"Um, sure." She answered, and followed the girls to the bath house in the center of camp. She didn't notice golden eyes following her steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, Miroku you have outdone yourself!" Akitoki said, devouring his fifth piece of chicken. "What did you put in this marinade?"

Miroku chuckled. "If I tell you, I have to kill you."

Kagome laughed with the group, enjoying herself immensely. Her own supper of grilled chicken, potato salad, chips and baked beans hadn't lasted long. She doubted she had room for the peanut butter brownies that were waiting for dessert.

"These are awesome!"

Turning, Kagome saw Kohaku had already found said brownies, and had to smile at his chipmunk cheeked appearance. _So much for waiting,_ she thought.

Again she found herself seeking out the silver haired Inu. He sat on the opposite side of the fire. He kept to himself mostly, saying little but watching everything. His ears were constantly swiveling, keeping tabs on their surroundings. Kagome was fascinated watching him. _Does he know how gorgeous he is?_

She was brought out of her musing by Abi declaring it was time for games. Everyone cheered, and hurried to clean up the supper remains.

Two hours later, Kagome was smiling so broadly her cheeks hurt. They had played twister, volleyball with a glow in the dark ball (after turning out the lights on the court), and at the behest of the highschoolers, sack races. InuYasha had been her partner for the last, and in a last ditch effort to win, he'd grabbed her around the waist and made a huge leap that garnered them first place. There were shouts of 'cheaters' and 'no fair', but he just 'feh'd and gave her a fangy grin. She had never had so much fun in her life.

Finally, everyone settle back down around the fire. Marshmallows were roasting for s'mores, the brownies were disappearing quickly and Yura and Jenenji had set up a heated game of Poker.

Miroku had brought out chilled beer, and though Kagome didn't care for it she took one anyway. She figured she'd sip it, using it to keep her hands occupied.

The group settled in, talking and sharing updates about their lives. Eventually the younger kids, Kohaku, Rin and Shiori headed to bed.

"They're still on high school time." Sango explained. "Give them another day or two and they'll be putting us to bed."

Kagome smiled, remembering those days.

"So, what do you do Kagome?" Yura asked, daintily nibbling on a s'more. So far, she had yet to drop a crumb.

"I'm a student at Berkley, in my final year working for a psychology degree." She replied. "I also work at the local Boys and Girls Club back in the city, and intern two weekends a month at Children's Memorial Hospital."

The others looked impressed. Kagome glanced to see InuYasha's reaction, but he was seemingly engrossed in his beer. _Huh, could have sworn I felt him looking at me._

Things slowly wound down, and InuYasha called it a night for the group.

"Better turn in, sun comes up early."

Kagome was startled. Finally taking note of the dwindling fire, she realized just how late it really was.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. "I completely lost track of time. I should have been back hours ago!" _Kouga will be worried sick,_ she thought. A _lthough he hasn't come to check on me all night._

"Well," Sango said, "It's too late to be walking around in the dark, even up the access road. You can bunk with me tonight and go back in the morning."

Realizing she was right, Kagome gratefully accepted. Giving InuYasha one last glance, she could have sworn he looked pleased. _Nah, had to be a trick of the light,_ she told herself as she entered Sango's tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Kagome was awakened by the sounds and smells of breakfast being prepared. Sango had already left the tent, so she wasted no time in following suit. She gave a brief wave at Miroku, busy again with food prep and hurried to the wash room to freshen up.

Stepping back into camp, Shippo caught her eye and asked if she was staying for breakfast. Her stomach growled at the good smells wafting on the air, but Kagome felt she had used enough of the groups goodwill.

"No, Shippo. I have to get back to my own camp." Seeing his disappointed face, she smiled. "I've had a great time, though. Thanks for everything."

She repeated her gratitude to Sango and Miroku, said her goodbyes to the others and tried to look surreptitiously for InuYasha.

Miroku noticed her furtive glances and spoke up. "He left to help the rangers with a rescue early this morning. Someone went off trail yesterday and got lost. He'll probably sniff them out in no time. He'll be back later."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Well, tell him thanks and…bye, I guess."

Rather disappointed, she headed out for her own camp. Being a couple miles up the access road, she had some time to think about what she wanted to say to Kouga. She did not want to continue this farce of a trip.

If he wouldn't take her home immediately, then she'd be forced to ask the rangers for help, as her cell phone had no coverage here. The thought of paying a taxi or renting a car to drive all the way back to the city was daunting, but if that was her only choice, then she'd deal with it.

She arrived in camp and came to an immediate stop. Her tent was still set up, and the fire ring was ready for future use. But Kouga's tent and the other equipment were gone. So was his truck.

Dashing into the tent, she was relieved to see her duffle bag still containing her clothes and toiletries. There was also a small Styrofoam cooler with half melted ice in it. It held hot dogs, buns and a few bottles of water. There was nothing else.

Kagome stood, stunned. Where was Kouga?

Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out he'd ditched her. _But did he go back to the city, or just to another camp?_

She didn't know what to do. She had no real way of finding him. Even if he was in the area, would he even still take her home? Her panic was becoming very real.

With nothing else to do, Kagome pulled out the buns and ate a cold hot dog for breakfast, washed down with water. _Now what?_

Deciding that staying there was pointless; she sighed and headed down the access road again. This time her goal was a ranger, and hopefully a way home.

 _And when I get there, that jerk had better never show his face again, Ayame or no Ayame._

She made it past the campground and had finally found a ranger. She was telling him her story when she heard her name called.

Turning she saw Sango and the gang at the foot of the road. Clearly they were headed out on another hike.

Sango jogged over. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "That jerk left me!"

"What?" Sango cried, "You mean, left completely?"

"From what I can tell, yes. He at least left our camp. He took all his stuff, too. He left me a cooler with hot dogs, buns and water, though." Kagome shrugged. "That's all, no note."

"That bastard!" Sango snarled.

Seeing his fiancé's upset brought Miroku over. "What's going on?"

Sango spoke up before Kagome. "That ass left her here, Miroku. Just up and left, with no word."

Miroku frowned. "What will you do, Kagome?"

"I-I don't really know." She answered. "I was telling the ranger here about it. He says he can take me into town later and I can maybe call someone to come get me." Though she didn't know who that might be. There were apparently no taxis in the little town or surrounding areas.

Sango saw her worry, and read between the lines. Before she could speak up, a gruff voice interrupted. "Keh, you can stay with us."

Kagome turned, shocked to her toes. InuYasha stood behind her, arms folded casually. His face gave away no emotion. "Oh, I-"

"Yes." Sango agreed. "We'll get your stuff and move it to our camp, and we'll get you home in a couple of days. How about that?"

Kagome was overwhelmed. These people didn't really know her. Their kindness brought her to tears. "I would like that very much."

"Good." Sango turned to the ranger and assured him that they would take care of Kagome. Seeing her nod, he tipped his hat and headed on to his next job.

"So, would you like to join us on today's hike?" Miroku asked, sweeping a hand before him towards the road.

"Well," Kagome said, "I'm not all that skilled; I might not be able to keep up."

"Nonsense." Miroku answered. "We all hike in pairs according to ability. We don't hit the hard trails either. We're here for fun and relaxation, not thrills and exertion."

Kagome was hesitant, but after glancing at InuYasha and getting a nod of assurance, smiled. "I'd love to!"

###########

They made their way to the group, which cheered when they heard she would be staying with them. Their easy acceptance warmed Kagome's heart. Together, they set out for the day's adventure.

So it was that she passed the next couple of days, hiking, having fun and enjoying her new companions. Jenenji and Akitoki were her trail buddies, and she found them to be slow and easy hikers, perfect for her beginner status. They soon became fast friends.

Over the next couple of days, whether hiking or in camp, she continued to sneak glances at InuYasha, but she didn't think he returned them. She really wanted to get to know him better, but since that first night he'd kept up a cool but friendly distance.

She wished they could recreate that fun atmosphere from the sack race between them. Nonetheless, her vacation had turned out better than she had expected. She had made new friend and had a good time. She was happy.

XX Authors note: The area Ordinary where Ordinary takes place is east of Sacramento and south of Tahoe. Somewhere in that wilderness. I have no real knowledge of the area, so any mistakes in geography, etc. are completely mine.


	3. Chapter 3

At last the long weekend came to an end and it was time to leave. Just in time too, as the morning sky was grey and gloomy with impending rain. Kagome bustled around camp, helping the others pack. Her own gear, which had been moved to the group campsite days before, was also packed and added to the rest currently being crammed into one of the vehicles.

She was busy double checking for trash and things left behind when Sango approached her.

"Um, Kagome…"

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome answered, turning with a smile.

Sango fidgeted, uneasy. Seeing the group huddled up near the campground entrance, Kagome frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" The older girl hesitated, and then forged ahead. "With your equipment added, there isn't room in any of the cars for you to ride."

Kagome gaped. What was she going to do?

"So." Sango said, suddenly decisive, "You're going to ride with InuYasha. He's got to take a side trip, but he agreed to take you back to the city."

"But, but…didn't he come on a…" Kagome whispered.

"Motorcycle? Yep." Sango confirmed.

"Er, I've never ridden a motorcycle before." Now it was Kagome's turn to fidget.

"Don't worry, he's very safe. You'll be fine. We'll take your stuff to our place and you can pick it up later. You can call me for directions, or I can bring it to you." So saying, she gently guided Kagome to the others, adding "It was his idea, you know."

"Huh?" Kagome's attention shot to her friend. "InuYasha? Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. He offered the ride himself, when we realized there was no room." Sango told her.

Kagome didn't know what to think about this development. InuYasha seemed like a nice guy, if a bit of a loner. It had been his suggestion that she pair up with Jenenji and Akitoki, rather than Shippo so as not to become overwhelmed by the harder pace the rest of the group maintained. He was a natural leader, despite his aloofness. And she had to admit, she did want to know him better. This seemed the perfect opportunity.

"Hi." Kagome said, once they'd reached the group and she was standing before InuYasha. His warm, golden eyes perused her from head to foot. Despite herself, she blushed.

He nodded. "You okay with this? I have to make a stop on the way."

"I-I guess so. I should warn you, I haven't ridden a motorcycle before though."

"I figured as much," He said, handing her a helmet. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy. You'll be fine."

 _He figured as much? What did he mean by that?_ Kagome awkwardly tried to buckle the helmet, while waving goodbyes to Sango and the rest of the group.

InuYasha stepped over and took the straps from her, buckling the helmet securely on. "Good?" He asked.

She nodded. As they approached the bike, her heart began to pound. She wondered if he could hear it. The likelihood of that diminished to nothing when he cranked the machine and looked at her expectantly.

Timidly she stepped up, and following his signals mounted behind him. Gingerly, she placed her hands on either side of his waist. She didn't want to seem forward. He startled her when he pulled her hands more securely about him. "Like this." He said, nearly yelling to be heard. She nodded and obeyed, glad he couldn't see her flushed face.

He eased the bike out of the parking lot and onto the road away from town and further into the mountains. For the first few miles, she clutched him with near fear. Gradually, as he didn't go too fast or make wild turns she relaxed and began to notice her surroundings. _This is fun!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha was in a sort of beautiful hell. Kagome's arms were around him, her body pressed close to his as they wended their way out of the campground. He wanted her even closer, but was glad to have the bike and twisting road to focus on.

He was drawn to this lovely girl, with her friendly blue eyes and happy manner. It was all he could do not to insist that he be her hiking partner, and gaming partner for every game. Something had awakened in him that first night, and teaming up for the sack races had started it. He'd pulled back after that, spooked by the emotions rising in him. He'd never felt attraction at this level. The last few days had been torture, trying to maintain his distance yet remain polite.

What he felt for her was anything but polite. He wanted to scoop her up and run away with her, learning all about her without interruption. He wanted to touch her too, and learn her that way as well. The equipment dilemma had provided the perfect opportunity, and he had grabbed it with both hands. "She can ride with me." He'd said.

He had ignored the open mouthed stares of his friends, standing casually with arms crossed. "Long as she doesn't mind a short stop on the way."

When Kagome had agreed, he had cheered internally. InuYasha hadn't missed the furtive glances she had given him over the last few days. He was sure she was as drawn to him and he was to her. Hopefully this trip would bring them closer.

When he had first seen her, standing in the camp with that Kouga guy he'd had to bite back a growl. Instant attraction. She had been exhausted, and frustrated and very uncomfortable with whatever situation was going on. Only years of strict self-control enabled him to stand apart, seemingly uninterested.

When he had found her waiting in his own camp that first night, his beast had given a happy rumble. Having her there only increased the possessive feelings within him. Unsure and hesitant, he'd pulled back after that first night in an effort to regain control, but it meant he spent less time around her, and he'd hardly spoken to her at all.

Now, he figured that they had around four, perhaps five hours until he had to drop her off in the city. Not nearly enough time to work on creating a relationship. He cursed his inner insecurities. Maybe he could convince her to have dinner with him, and work in suggestions to see each other again, somehow. _Hmm, that's a very good idea_.

As they made their way up the mountain, the threat of thunderclouds suddenly became real. The sky darkened and thunder boomed threateningly. InuYasha slowed and carefully turned off the main road onto a private drive.

Just as he did so, the clouds unleashed their torrent. "Not far now, just hang on!" He shouted back at her. He felt her nod against his back, and sped up as fast as he dared on the winding drive. The tires slipped in the mud, and Kagome 'eeped' and clutched him tighter. He couldn't enjoy it, as he had to focus to keep the bike upright.

When they finally turned into the yard, they were both drenched. Kagome could hardly see in front of her. The rain was a solid sheet of grey, reducing everything to murky shapes and colors. InuYasha plucked her off the bike and dashed to the porch of the cabin. Once there, he set her down and quickly unbuckled both her helmet and his. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft, his focus on her intense.

She nodded, "Just wet and really cold." She said, shivering. He frowned, and quickly turned and unlocked the door.

"Come on in, I'll get some heat going. It can get cold this far up the mountains after a rain." He moved to the wood stove and began to set it up for a fire.

Kagome stood just inside the entry, looking around. It was a nice cabin, with a large bright living area to the front, and from what she could see, a large kitchen and dining area to the rear. The rest remained a mystery.

"The bathroom is that way," InuYasha pointed through the kitchen door. "You can find towels there."

Gratefully she followed his directions to the small bath and was soon drying herself as well as she was able, given her soaked clothing. _The ride home is going to be miserable,_ she thought.

"Hey," InuYasha said, startling her. "I'm going to get the generator started so we can have some light. You'll find some stuff to wear in the master bedroom."

She looked at him with large eyes, confused. "But-but, aren't we going to the city?"

"Keh, that's the plan. But these storms can last a few minutes or a few hours. It's dangerous to drive in them, especially on the main highway. We'll have to wait it out." He answered, seeing her concern. "Don't worry, I've been here before. My uncle owns this cabin. Everything will be fine."

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her close and soothe all her worries away. Instead he headed for the basement, going to start the generator from the remote keypad. They needed light and power before anything else.

Kagome watched him go, more uncertain than ever. How long would they have to stay here? Then she realized that maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all. They would finally get that one on one time, and she was determined to get him to open up to her!

She was a bit reluctant to wear a stranger's clothes, but given the situation she could hardly be choosey. All her stuff was in the back of Sango's car. Deciding to make the best of the situation, she wandered into the bedroom.

She rummaged through the dresser and quickly found a tee shirt and some elastic waist shorts to wear. They were both hopelessly big on her, but she tied the drawstring of the shorts as tightly as it would go and made do. Her legs were a bit chilled, but the fire would soon have her warm. Her underwear was soaked, so she had to go without. Hopefully, if he noticed, InuYasha would be a gentleman about it.

Wandering out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, she noticed the washer and dryer through an open door. _Perfect!_ Kagome quickly gathered up her wet things and loaded them into the machine. Hearing the hum of the generator start outside, she tried the button and whooped when the dryer responded immediately. Things were looking up!

"Now, let see about this kitchen." So saying, she padded over to the cupboards and did a little jig when she found hot cocoa inside. They would be warm in no time!

"Something must be good, if you're dancing around like that." InuYasha's warm voice brought her whirling around, clutching the cocoa packets to her chest like a shield.

"Oh! You startled me." She told him inanely. "You said we might be here a while, so I figured it would be a good idea to find something warm to drink. I hope that's okay."

"That's a great idea," he said. "I see you found the dryer, too. Good thinking."

He headed out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Get that cocoa going while I find something dry to wear." His own things were in the gear bags on his bike, but he really didn't want to go back out in the rain if he could help it.

Kagome nodded at his retreating back, and then quickly scrambled to find a pot for heating water. By the time he returned wearing a t shirt and sweats, she was stirring the second of two steaming mugs. "Here you go." She told him. "There's more water, if you want another cup later."

"Thanks," he said, and his hand brushed hers when he took the mug from her. His eyes never left hers. She was suddenly too warm, and she hadn't even taken a sip of her cocoa.

 _Oh, girl. You are in so much trouble._

But her heart pounded in excitement, not fear. She took her own mug and followed him into the living room. Carefully, she seated herself on one end of the sofa, tucking her legs under her and watching as he chose the oversized arm chair. He propped his feet up on the matching ottoman and looked completely at ease.

For a time, there was a peaceful silence as they sipped cocoa and watched the flames in the woodstove. Finally, she spoke.

"So, how long do you think we'll be here?" The rain hadn't let up at all, and she could barely make out the woods ringing the house through the downpour.

"Hard to say." InuYasha answered, following her gaze. "So far up and in a storm there's no cell reception at all." He turned his eyes to her. "It might even be tomorrow before we can head out."

She swung her head to him. "T-tomorrow?"

He nodded, but his gaze never left hers. "You can have the bedroom; I'll take the couch."

"Uh, that's….really nice of you. But it's your uncle's cabin. You should take the bed."

"Nah, I'd never do that to a guest." He said, finally breaking away to lean his head back and close his eyes. "You can have it."

She eventually nodded, then wanted to smack herself when she saw he couldn't see it. Figuring he was asleep, she tiptoed back into the laundry room to check on her clothes. His voice followed her. "Let me know when yours are done and I'll throw mine in."

"Okay." She called, hurrying to the privacy of the small room to gather her thoughts. _Guess he wasn't asleep after all._

She was pretty sure now that he was interested in her. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes, or how his hand had lingered on hers when he'd taken the cocoa from her. They were alone, in a cabin high in the mountains with no chance of interruption. _Now girl, what are you going to do about it?_

How much did she like this hanyou? And how far was she willing to go to know him better? She remembered his comment of figuring as much about her motorcycle experience. One thing Kagome had sworn to herself to do, the thing that brought her thousands of miles from Tokyo in the first place, was her desire to do, and be, anything but ordinary. Maybe this was another chance to live out that vow. Of course, the stakes were much higher than simply moving. If this didn't work out, she'd end up with a broken heart rather than simple disappointment.

Realizing her thoughts were like a hamster on a wheel, going round and round and getting nowhere, she mentally smacked herself. First, she would check her laundry. Then, she was going back into that living room and…let whatever happened, happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I have no working knowledge of generators, solar array or living off grid. Consider that there is a remote, indoor way to check generator levels and just go with it (there might actually be). Any mistakes are mine.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome reseated herself on the couch. "So, how long have you been coming here?"

InuYasha turned warm, golden eyes to her. "Since I was a kid. We spent weeks up here every summer. The whole family would rent cabins in the area. Now, I'm lucky to manage a couple times a year, even living so close."

"Too busy?" She guessed.

He nodded. "Yeah, between the dojo and the bike shop I stay in constant motion. The family's all scattered now too, so we have to make the most of it when we do get together."

"Tell me about your family," She asked. "I mean, if you don't mind sharing."

"I don't mind," He answered, and his voice was easy and relaxing. "I'd love to tell you about them."

She blushed a bit, but gave him her full attention.

"My parents live in Carlsbad now. Dad turned the company over to my brother Sesshomaru a few years ago. He moved the company up to Seattle, and he lives there. There are also a couple of uncles and their wives, some cousins all scattered about."

"Is he your only sibling?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and thank goodness for that," InuYasha laughed. "A little Sesshomaru goes a long way."

"What kind of business does your family do?" She asked, smiling at the familiar sibling dynamic. She often felt the same way about her own brother.

"The Taisho Corporation handles internet shipping for several companies overseas, as well as regular shipping internationally. It's a huge conglomerate, really."

"Why don't you work there, I mean it is the family company right?" She wondered aloud.

He laughed, and the sound did funny things to her tummy. "I had my own dreams of fun and adventure. Working in the family business under my brother did NOT fit into those plans. When I want to take time off I don't want to have to ask permission for it, or have to worry about quotas and reports." He shuddered. "Not my thing!"

"So you moved to the mountains and became a hermit?" She teased.

"Heck, no!" He denied good naturedly. "I don't just work on bikes here at my shop. I go where the client is, if the job is big enough."

He leaned forward, his eyes almost glowing in his excitement. "Matter of fact, I'm headed to Spain in a few weeks to check out a potential job. It's a Bultaco Sherpa T! A vintage Spanish racing bike," he explained, seeing her confusion.

"Wow! Spain sounds fun. How long will you be there?" Kagome asked.

"Three weeks. If I take the job, I'll ship the bike here to work on it. I'm pretty excited about that. I'm also hoping to do some climbing and hiking over there," he enthused.

They spoke a bit more about his work, and she could tell he really loved what he did. His hands darted about, describing this or that, and his ears twitched like mini satellite dishes. This brought her mind to another thought, much more personal.

InuYasha finished his current story, and seeing Kagome struggling internally gave her a nudge. "You have a question?"

"Y-yeah," She said, rather timidly. "I know you're a hanyou."

She stopped to gauge his reaction before going on. Seeing him only nod, she continued. "So that means that one of your parents is human, right?"

InuYasha smiled. "Yes. My mom's human."

Anticipating her next question, he continued. "They met in Chicago, where my mom was working in fashion design. They ran into each other at a historical fashion exhibit at the Great Lakes Museum of Art. He was taking a break from business meetings. The rest, as they say is history."

"So you and Sesshomaru are both hanyou?" She asked.

InuYasha laughed. "Hell, no. Sess is full Inu, his mom is my dad's first wife. He's 8 years older than I am, and mainly grew up with his mom. We're as different as night and day. At least, I sure hope so."

Kagome gave a small smile. "Are the two of you close?"

He sighed. "Well, we don't try to kill each other anymore."

Seeing her shock, he laughed again. "I'm kidding. But I will say this. His unofficial nickname is Lord Stick-up-his-Ass."

She didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"We see one another a few times a year, at family get togethers for Christmas and Thanksgiving. That's quite enough for both of us," He continued.

This sparked a new question. "So, you don't observe the traditional holidays? I mean," she explained, "from Japan."

"Nah, our family has been in America for generations. We've kind of moved away from all that."

She felt both intrigued and saddened.

"I'm betting your family still follows the old ways though, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. My grandfather is a Shrine priest, and our home is located on the shrine he keeps, so it kind of goes with the territory," Kagome smiled.

"Tell me about your family," He requested.

"Let's see, there's my mom, grandfather and my little brother Sota. He's in his last year of high school now. Both he and Mom help out in the Shrine gift shop and she gives tours. My dad died when I was 15," She continued, a touch of sorrow in her eyes. "Cancer. He went pretty quickly."

InuYasha started to speak, but she forged ahead.

"Sota wants to study Sports Medicine in college, but right now he's still an irritating pest." Her gaze grew distant and soft when she spoke of her family, and InuYasha found he loved her expressions. He took her lead and avoided talk of her father.

"So you're here in America studying psychology," He stated. "What made you come here, instead of staying in Japan?"

"I wanted a change, something different. Everyone I knew was going to Tokyo U. I wanted…more. Basically, anything but ordinary." She gave him a quick look to gauge his reaction. He was still watching her, and there was a surprised but pleased look in his golden eyes.

"Good for you! And is it? Anything but ordinary, I mean," he asked, eyes twinkling as though he knew the answer already. This woman was surprising him at every turn.

She laughed. "Yes, I can happily report that this move has exceeded my expectations brilliantly. I love it here!"

They spent the next hour or so talking about her classes, his business and the many hikes and climbs he'd undertaken over the years. The more he shared, the deeper her fascination and attraction grew. They took a break to scrounge up a supper of canned soup and crackers from the cupboards. Afterwards, he challenged her to cards. She beat him three times out of four, to his chagrin and reluctant amusement. At last, despite her interest, she found herself biting back a yawn.

He chuckled. "Looks like you could use some rest. It is late. If this rain lets up, we'll head out first thing in the morning."

Kagome nodded and headed off to bed. Then she paused at the kitchen door.

"Er, look. The bed is a king size, I don't see why we couldn't share. No need for you to sleep on the couch," She offered.

He gave her a double take. "Eh? You sure about that?"

She was stunned at her own bravery, but forged ahead with a teasing smile. "Well, sure. I don't bite."

When he hesitated still, she continued. "I promise to keep to my side, and you do the same. No problem, right?"

Something in the hanyou's gaze warmed, shifted. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'm going to check the generator levels downstairs. I'll be done in a bit." And he was gone.

InuYasha needed a break, badly. How could he be so wound up just from talking to a woman? And yet he was, his body humming with both pleasure and frustration. He bounded down the stairs into the basement, making quick work of checking the generator and power levels. He climbed the stairs much more slowly, working through his thoughts.

He knew Kagome was interested in him. The sparkle in her eyes as she asked about his life, the way she leaned toward him as he spoke, and all her little blushes. What he didn't know was how this was going to play out. Her offer to share the one bed had set his beast on edge. She knew what he was, but if she truly understood his nature was up for debate.

 _Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe she just wants to be nice._

Shaking his head to clear his chaotic thoughts, InuYasha banked the wood stove and did a last walk through. At last he found himself outside the bedroom door.

 _Am I ready for this?_ He wondered. His beast replied with an overwhelming _Hell, yes!_

Bracing himself, he opened the door and found….Kagome, asleep on the far side of the bed. It was a classic drop-jawed moment. _Guess she was only being nice, after all._ Of course, he had stalled a long time before coming to bed, so maybe she had hoped…

 _Well, nothing for it now. There's always tomorrow._

He snorted at the movie reference and quietly removed his shirt and socks. He debated a bit with himself before he added his sweatpants to the pile, leaving himself in boxers only.

 _No need to be uncomfortable. I'll just make sure to stay on my side, no problem._

He was careful and quiet, slipping into bed with a minimum of movement. Once there, it was all he could do to lie still and silent. Everything in him wanted to turn to the young woman behind him and pull her to him.

He didn't know long he lay there, fighting to remain still. Every muscle was tense, in errantly tuned to the female sharing his bed. Eventually the steady, even sound of Kagome's breathing combined with her lovely, sweet scent lulled him into relaxation and deep, satisfying slumber.

The sound of birdsong woke InuYasha next morning. Slowly he came awake, feeling more rested and comfortable than he could ever remember. He was surrounded by a most delicious smell, one that had nothing to do with food. At the same time this became clear, he became aware of his position. He was no longer facing the doorway, but had turned to the window and…

 _Oh, help me._

Kagome was in his arms. Whether he had pulled her to him or she had come to him on her own was uncertain. What was plain was that she was facing him and she was as wrapped around him as he was her. Their legs were intertwined, arms around each other. Her head pillowed on his upper arm with her nose tucked into his chest. She had yet to stir.

His human instincts were telling him to untangle himself and make a getaway. Perhaps even to forget this ever happened. His beast had no such delusions. It _purred_ with pleasure, being so close to she who it had chosen as it's female.

InuYasha found himself breathing her in, slowly stroking her back and hair. If possible, he curled just a little tighter around her. _Mine._

Kagome awoke slowly. She had been having the best dreams, and InuYasha had starred in all of them. Now, she gradually became aware of her surroundings. She was warm and rested, and there was the best smell around her- forest and rain and something uniquely male. She loved it. She shifted, drawing closer and taking a deeper breath.

 _Wait, male?_

Abruptly Kagome knew exactly where she was, and who she was with. She felt his hands gliding through her hair and down her back, and felt him nuzzling the top of her head. He seemed to like her scent as much as she liked his.

Reluctantly she pulled back enough to see his face. His eyes were warm, and the gold had taken on a deep amber tint, as though tinted with red. She was nervous, but not afraid.

"Good morning, wench." His voice was slow and easy. "Sleep well?"

She must have squeaked out an answer, for he chuckled softly.

"It's early yet, barely dawn. Want to get up now or sleep more?" He asked.

Seeing that he apparently didn't mind their mutual space invasion, indeed he seemed to be relishing it, she found her voice and made a bold declaration.

"Sleep more." She said, and buried her head back under his chin, and drowsed. He growled in approval, holding her close. He didn't sleep, but remained awake and relaxed, planning how to keep her.

There were a lot of differences between them, but he could no longer deny that he wanted her, and fiercely. He hadn't planned on ending up in such an intimate position with her, at least not so early in their relationship but he couldn't find himself regretting it.

He was attracted to her and she felt the same he was sure. Why waste time dancing around the situation? Not that he would rush her, or pressure her into more than she was ready for. He respected her too much for that.

He had watched her carefully during their camping trip and she had proven to be smart, capable and kind. She had fit right in with his friends, could take and give a joke, and loved being outdoors. She had handled the situation with Koga with strength and dignity; and later accepted help without shame.

They still had a lot to discuss, and while she seemed okay so far he knew she was likely to feel nervous and maybe even a bit embarrassed about how the whole bed-sharing situation had turned out.

He was determined to calm her fears and work through her concerns. _We'll work it out, I won't let her go._

Kagome awoke the second time alone. Slightly disoriented, she thought she had dreamed the encounter with InuYasha. She reached her hand to his side of the bed, but it was cool. _Well, it was nice one way or the other._

She slid out of bed and reached for her borrowed clothing, only to find her own neatly folded on the dresser. She blushed to see her underthings among them.

 _What a nice guy, but how awkward!_

Still, she was glad to have her own things to wear. They made her feel stronger, better able to handle whatever the day brought.

 _Still, it would be amazing if that had been real,_ she thought as she brushed out her hair with what she assumed was InuYasha's uncle's brush. As she set it down, she caught the glimmer of silver among the inky strands. InuYasha must have used it that morning.

She went off in a daydream then, imaging sharing more than hairbrushes. Hearing noise outside the bedroom she decided that she'd spent enough time lollygagging and worrying about a dream, she slipped on her shoes and headed out of the bedroom to find her traveling companion.

She found him puttering around the kitchen. At her entrance, he turned warm, golden eyes on her and gave her a soft smile.

 _He really is gorgeous!_ She thought.

"Good morning," he said, his voice rich with…something she was afraid to name. He placed a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"G-good morning," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing breakfast. It's a long way to the city," he told her, turning back to fiddle with something in a pan. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nearly choked on her tea. "Y-yes. Thank you."

 _Great going, Higurashi! He's going to think you're a stuttering fool._

"I'm glad." He turned and set a plate of fragrant pancakes in front of her. "Eat up, can't have you going hungry."

 _He cooks?_ She wondered. But her wonderment changed to profound appreciation when she bit into the first bite, fluffy and rich with syrup. "Mmm, these are delicious!"

"Keh, thanks," he said, a light dusting of pink across his nose. "There's no butter, but maybe they're still edible." He sat down to his own plate and they ate in companionable silence.

Kagome smiled at his blush and quickly devoured her breakfast. He refused her offer to help wash up, and she sat sipping another cup of tea as he did.

"So," she asked, when he was done, "Are we ready to head out?"

"Just about. Only one thing…" He said, trailing off.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked curiously.

He raised amber eyes to her cornflower blue.

"Where do we go from here?"

############

AN: Yay for early morning cuddles, despite the embarrassment! And IY is the one to bite the bullet and face the issue, lol. How will K handle it? Will she brush him off or welcome his interest? Two chapters left!

Stay tuned, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and if you missed it check out my one shot What a Girl Wants. Kagome plants another kiss on our favorite hanyou (see my Oh, Really for the first one) but this time, he gives as good as he gets! Review please, if you do (it needs the love).


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome froze.

"Eh?" she finally managed.

He watched her closely. "This morning, you and me? All cuddled up? Did you forget?"

"Er..." she answered. _It wasn't a dream? Oh, no! What must he think of me?_

Looking across the table at him, she found no teasing or recrimination. He seemed completely serious about his proposal.

"I-it wasn't a dream?" she asked.

He smiled and gave an amused chuckle. "No, sweetheart. That was no dream."

He gave her a sharp glance then. "Do you regret it?"

He didn't know what he'd do if she said yes. His beast was clawing madly, demanding he tell her how he felt, insisting they claim her soon. Once again, he shoved the feelings down.

Kagome was in a tumult of feelings. If she said no, she knew he wouldn't press the issue. He was a gentleman, and honorable. He'd take her home and that would be the end of it, despite the desire she could see and feel in him. She'd never see him again. She wasn't sure about a lot of things between them, but she DID know she wanted him in her life. She wanted more of what they'd shared that morning.

"No," she answered, and her voice was firm, sure. "I…liked that. Waking up like that, with you."

He rumbled out a pleased growl, making her eyes go a bit wider. Her body tingled in response. _Oh, yeah. Inu-youkai,_ she thought. _Wow._

"So did I," he told her. He reached for her hand across the table, and she willingly gave it. "How do we make it happen again?"

Her hand in his was small and slender. His own was tipped in five lethal claws, but his thumb ran tenderly over the back of her hand, waiting for her reply.

Inuyasha refused to rush her. She wanted him, he could sense that easily enough. But she was nervous. He was quite willing to let her define the rules, because it meant he got what he wanted, too. Although sitting here waiting for her to speak was making him anxious.

"I don't know," she said, looking up from their linked hands. "You live here in the mountains and I live down in the city. I go to school and work. We're hours from each other."

He decided to bite the proverbial bullet and get to the point. "Do you want to be with me?"

Kagome could do no more than nod, captured by his mesmerizing gaze.

"Then we'll work it out. We'll make it happen," he said, confident and determined.

They went on to discuss the 'how's' and 'when's' of their new relationship. She could spend some weekends with him in the mountains, and he would come down to the city when he could.

"Is the wolf going to be a problem?" he asked, and there was more than a hint of snarl in his voice.

Kagome didn't know. She had yet to work that whole situation out. What would Ayame say? Would she believe her? And what about when Koga came to their apartment again, for surely he would? He was Ayame's friend, too. It made her head hurt to think about it all.

"I don't think so," she finally said. "He was pushy, but he didn't threaten me, really. I wasn't afraid of him."

He gave her a dubious look.

"I wasn't!" she reiterated. "He pissed me off with his arrogance, but I wasn't afraid to stand up to him. He wouldn't have hurt me."

And yet he'd left her alone in the mountains. Kagome couldn't deny that he was a grade A asshole. Oh, yes she had a lot to say to Ayame when they were both home. There were going to be limits to Koga coming around.

InuYasha decided to drop the subject, for now. Arguing with Kagome wouldn't change anything, and he had much more pleasant ideas for their time together anyway.

"Come here," he told her, pulling her gently off the stool and to his side.

Kagome found herself in his arms, bracketed by his powerful thighs. He remained sitting, and in their current position, she was finally face to face with him.

 _Just the right height to-_

Her thoughts cut off as his lips met hers. They were warm and soft, and she eagerly gave in to longing and kissed him back. She jolted a little when she felt his tongue, but didn't pull away.

His hands weren't idle. They stroked her arms, her back, came up to cup her head as he deepened the kiss. Her whimper was lost in his growl, both drenched with pleasure.

At last they broke apart, gasping.

"Damn, woman! What you do to me," he panted.

Kagome could barely reason, let alone speak. This man was no high school boy, he knew what he was about in a kiss. She blushed, thinking of other things he was likely good at as well.

InuYasha wanted to continue kissing her, and move on from there. His beast was smug, seeing the desire in her eyes. Instead, he set her away from him, ignoring the inner howl this provoked.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I think we'd better get a move on. Otherwise, we won't leave this cabin for days," he told her.

Her blush deepened. How bad was it that she wouldn't have minded at all?

Nonetheless, she could see his reasoning. They didn't really know each other, and they had plenty of time. Still, she hated the separation between them, small as it was.

"O-okay," she answered and pulled away, intending to head to the front door and his bike.

Kagome had barely taken three steps when he grabbed her and yanked her to him again. "To hell with it, just one more."

She went willingly into his arms and his kiss. This time her own hands were busy, moving through his hair to find his ears and rub. His knees nearly buckled.

The snarling growl that tore out of him brought her need surging to new levels. Rather than be turned off by his animalistic side, it only heightened her lust. "We have to stop," he said, his eyes rimmed in red. "I didn't come prepared, and…I don't think you know what you're really getting into."

She saw the red in his eyes, the faint lavender markings on his cheeks. Hesitantly, she reached up and ran her fingers over one. "What does this mean?" she asked.

He jerked as if stung. Capturing her hand, he held it away from his face. "Kagome-"

"I mean, I know a little about demons but only general stuff. Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and curious, but not afraid.

He sighed. "This really isn't the best time to go into that. I'm fine, just really….turned on."

That was an understatement. If his beast had protested the first stop, he was positively roaring at this one. InuYasha was having extreme difficulty reining him in. _Not here! She doesn't know what's happening._

"But-" she started.

"I'll be happy to explain everything to you," he said, stepping away from her this time. He gathered their helmets and keys and held the front door for her. "But for right now we need to stop, okay?"

Seeing the longing in him, that radiated from his very being coupled with the tension, struggle and _pain_ he was clearly going through Kagome didn't push him. "Alright."

She stepped outside into a bright morning washed clean by rain, doing her best to ignore the rumble he gave as she passed him in the doorway. Whatever he was fighting had him almost afraid, and she got the feeling that there was more that she needed to know before they took this any further. She could respect that.

They mounted up, and this time she'd managed the helmet on her own. She gave one last glance at the cabin as they drove down the winding lane. She would never forget this place. Perhaps they could come back again someday, and finish what they'd started. She smiled thinking about it.

Two miles later, neither was smiling. The road was…gone, covered by mud, broken trees and boulders the size of refrigerators. Clearly they could go no further.

"How about further up the mountain, are there any other roads down?" she asked, having removed her helmet.

He shook his head, "No, this is it. Damn, that storm must have been worse than we thought."

He didn't face her as he stood surveying the damage, his helmet dangling from one clawed hand. "We'll have to go back and radio the ranger station. Let them know about this and see how long it will take to clear it."

Kagome was no fool. She heard the reluctance in his voice that bordered on fear. She knew he did not want to go back to the cabin. Not because he didn't want her, but precisely because he did. Whatever was holding him back was important enough for him to bridle his lust, even if it hurt him.

"Okay, that's fine," she said. "Maybe we can get them to call my supervisor and let them know I won't be in at work tomorrow."

InuYasha was relieved she wasn't panicking, but he didn't think she realized just how serious the situation was. There were likely to be more mudslides and downed trees all over the mountain. It could take days to clear it all. Days of being with Kagome every minute, smelling her lovely scent, but unable to touch her lest he lose control.

 _I am going to die,_ he thought. Slowly, he remounted the bike and turned back to the cabin.

XXXXXXxx

They sat across from one another, trying to act natural. InuYasha had informed the rangers of the blockage, only to learn that there were four more on the twelve mile stretch of road between them and the bottom of the mountain.

Yes, they could give Children's Hospital a call for Kagome; that was no problem. They would also leave a message with Ayame, if they could reach her. It would likely take between six and ten days to clear the roads up to their position. There was nothing else they could do. InuYasha and Kagome were stuck.

Unable to take the stretching silence any more, she spoke.

"Um, how much food do we have here?" She knew the cabin wasn't used regularly, so it was a valid concern. She figured the best way to get through the days was to deal with the little issues and ignore the rest. Well, as best they could anyway.

InuYasha jerked out of his thoughts. He had been arguing with his beast, while simultaneously drinking in Kagome's lovely scent. Not a good combination, so her question was quite welcome.

"Er, I'm not really sure," he said. He was about to offer to check when she jumped up.

"Well, we'd better take a look-see." She headed to the kitchen. "How are we for wood, if it turns wet and cold again?"

He brightened. Now there was something he could do that would get him away from her for a while! "I'll go check."

They spent the next few hours in busywork, trying to avoid each other. The memory of their shared kisses was strong still. Kagome listed all of the food in the pantry, mainly canned goods with a few leftover staples like rice, flour and sugar kept in glass containers. The freezer was empty, as was the refrigerator. It didn't look good.

InuYasha found chopping firewood to be a great stress reliever, and by the time he had finished there was enough wood for three winters neatly stacked. He also checked the generator fuel reserves, which were probably enough to see them through. The solar array was fine, having suffered no damage during the storm.

It was with both reluctance and eagerness that he re-entered the cabin. He found Kagome sitting at the table, a list in front of her, her brows drawn in thought.

"So, how's the food situation?" he asked, fixing himself a glass of water. Now that the rain had passed, the weather had turned warm and he longed for ice.

"Well," Kagome told him, passing him the list, "We have enough dry goods, I think. But we may have to ration them. We don't have any meat at all."

He perused her notes, and then turned, his eyes bright with hidden secrets. "Don't worry about that, we'll be fine."

"Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"We won't starve. Or have to ration any of this." He seemed supremely confident.

Her confusion grew. "How do you figure that?"

"I can hunt, Kagome. Inu hanyou, remember?" he smirked, brandishing his claws.

"Er," she said, taken aback. She'd never thought of that. "You…you can do that? "

"Of course. These ain't just for show!" he boasted.

She had no answer for that, so moved on to the next thing. "Do we have enough fuel to cook with every day? How about water?"

"Fuel's fine," He reassured her. "The stove is natural gas, and its tank is full. We've also got backup solar power for lights, so that will save the generator."

He continued, leaning against the sink behind him. "The solar array also pumps the water from a well, so we're good on that. We can take showers occasionally, too."

The combination of seeing him standing before her so confident, then talking about taking showers using 'we' had her desire building before she could tamp it down. She wanted him very badly right then.

Apparently, he could sense this. "Kagome," he growled, "You have to stop. I-we...can't."

His hands were clenched with the effort to hold himself in check, claws digging in painfully. Kagome watched in horror as blood began to drip from his palms.

"Stop!" she cried, and without thinking rushed over to him, and took him in her arms. "Please stop!"

Having her pressed against him brought him to near madness. His beast roared, and his own head was thrown back, teeth gritted as he fought not to lose control.

"K-Kagome-"

He was suddenly surrounded by a warm, pink light. He felt it before he saw it. The feel of it brought his eyes wide open. Kagome was still embracing him, begging him to calm down, reassuring him that it would be alright.

The light seemed not only to surround him, but to actually soak into him. It calmed his beast and cooled his blood as nothing ever had before. He came back to himself easily, the fight won. His beast submitted to the light…no, to this woman, and it was the most shocking thing he had ever witnessed.

Panting for breath, he carefully put his arms around her making sure not to soil her with his blood. "Woman, just what was that?"

But he knew what it was, though he had only seen it from a distance a handful of times in his life. Kagome was a miko.

XXXXXX

Authors note: So, did anyone see the miko moment coming? :D

One chapter left, folks. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Carefully, Kagome stepped away from him. She assessed him for any sign of stress or pain, but found only confusion and…amazement?

"You're a miko." InuYasha all but whispered.

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. Shrine family, remember? It kind of pops up every few generations or so."

He struggled to settle on just one question. He knew about miko's and the power they wielded. He knew they were capable of purifying his kind, so why was he still alive?

"How-how did you do that?" he wondered aloud.

Kagome busied herself with his hands, pulling him around to the sink and gently washing the punctures with warm water and soap. "Do what?" she asked, distracted. "Will you need bandages on these?"

"What? No. They'll heal within the hour," he told her. "How am I still alive? Why didn't your power purify me?"

Realizing that they needed to move this conversation somewhere more comfortable, she handed him a clean cloth to dry his hands and turned to the living room. "Come on; let's sit down for a bit."

InuYasha followed her easily enough, but was careful to sit across the room from her. Kagome, sitting on the couch didn't miss this, and felt sorrow cloud her heart.

"Are you afraid of me now?" she asked, quietly.

The hurt in her voice had him half out of his chair before he thought about it. He stopped himself, however. Getting too close and liking it too much had gotten them to this point, and he figured it was better to finish the conversation before moving on. It hurt him to refuse her comfort though, so he tried to reassure her with words.

"Keh! No, I ain't afraid of you Kagome. Just surprised is all. I've never seen a miko do that."

She blushed. "Well, the truth is…I've never done that before."

He gaped. "What?"

"I mean," she hurried to explain, "I'm familiar with my power, but I've never used it against someone before."

He jerked as if stunned.

"No! I wasn't trying to use it against you," she rushed on. "Damn, I'm not explaining this well." She took a breath and tried again. "I wasn't trying to use my power at all. It just happened."

InuYasha frowned. "What do you mean?" Any trained miko could control her power, and that training began at an early age. "Haven't you been trained?"

Kagome got up off the couch and moved to the window. Absently, she watched as pair of squirrels chased one another around a tree. It was a moment before she spoke.

"Yes, I've been trained. You were in no danger, InuYasha." Her gaze remained on the squirrels.

"Well then, what was that?" he asked, curious.

She didn't answer, but said, "Tell me about what was happening with you, in the kitchen."

He sighed. He would much rather continue the current discussion, but found he could refuse her nothing. "Kagome, I'm an Inu Hanyou. How much do you know about my kind?"

Finally turning from the window, the young woman sat down on the couch once more. She met his gaze easily when she answered. "Youkai? Only the basics, and very little about hanyou. In this day and age, there's not really a need for miko purification against people."

She continued, "Mostly I help Grandpa at ceremonies and blessings, stuff like that. I've only purified inanimate objects."

She leaned forward, interest in her posture. "Will you tell me about hanyou? About you?"

InuYasha scrubbed his hand down his face. "May as well. I was going to wait until we knew more about one another, but this is as good a time as any."

They sat in silence. Kagome waited. Finally, she broke the silence. "Well?"

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute, wench," he said gruffly, thinking.

She raised a brow at the term, but let it slide. He seemed almost afraid to continue. "InuYasha? It's okay, you can talk to me."

He smiled a bit at that. She had a very comforting aura; she would make a great psychologist. And he was pleased to hear her refer to youkai as 'people'. "Okay, here goes."

As he explained about his youkai blood and the beast it called forth in stress or danger, she listened raptly. He told her how he grew faster, stronger and more lethal. He described how his instincts took over, and that it sometimes took time for his reason to catch up.

He paused for breath and Kagome asked a question. "So, what was this morning about? When we kissed? And in the kitchen? Did that have anything to do with it?"

InuYasha found her blush adorable, and was greatly relieved that she wasn't exhibiting fear or disgust at his revelations. "Yeah, it did. You really riled me up, Kagome."

"Thing is, that's never happened before," he continued, frowning. "My beast has never surged up because of sexual tension."

Kagome blushed harder at his frankness. Then she frowned, thinking of other times he might have been 'excited' because of a woman. She didn't like that train of thought at all.

"So," she asked, "Today was the first time it's ever happened like that?"

"Mmhm," he said, watching her closely. "I think my beast likes you, Kagome."

She licked her lips, nervous. He growled at the sight.

"What does that mean, exactly?" her voice was quiet, unsure.

He sighed. "It changes things. I can't handle a casual relationship with you. It's going to have to be all or nothing."

Seeing her continued confusion, he went on. "My dad explained this to me years back. When he met my mom, his beast did the same thing, while it had never responded to his first wife."

"His feelings for my mom are more intense, richer. I won't say 'soulmates' but that's actually a good description of what he says he feels." InuYasha really hoped he wasn't scaring her off. "He's very possessive of her, more protective, more affectionate, more focused, just…more."

"So what does this mean for us?" Kagome asked.

The hanyou ran his hands through his hair, thinking hard. If it were up to him alone, he'd take her bed and be damned with waiting. But with his beast now involved, he had to be careful.

"It means we are at a crossroads Kagome," he said, tugging a lock of his hair in frustration. "And only you can decide which way we go."

She frowned. "Why is it all up to me?"

"Because if you decide to be with me, it's a forever thing." InuYasha made sure to meet her eyes, emphasizing with his own just how serious he was. "Now that my beast has made himself known, this is it for me. You're it for me."

"If you say no, I _can_ be with other women," his beast snarled at this, "but it will be like comparing greyscale to technicolor." He sighed, "Not all youkai pairs have this; it's a pretty rare thing."

Kagome watched him, listened with her head and heart, trying to understand.

"And you think that I'm the one for you?" she asked, hesitant.

He nodded. "I know you are. My beast wouldn't have emerged like that if you weren't." He looked down at the rug beneath his feet. "I don't know much about it, I never expected this to happen. We just go through life the same as everyone else, finding happiness where we can."

He looked back up at her. His eyes were mesmerizingly intense and focused and all on her. "But I do know this. If it happens to you, if you find that special person? You grab the hell on and don't let go."

Kagome didn't know how to answer. He had completely captured her with his words and his gaze. She wanted to be that person for him, wanted him to 'grab on and never let go'. But she knew that this was far more serious than a fling or simple dating. When he said 'forever', she knew that was exactly what he meant.

"I'm not saying this to sway you with pity, but you need to know the truth," he explained. "My beast has been…vocal ever since I met you. I was trying to ignore it, hoping it was a fluke. I can't ignore it anymore."

Propping his elbows on his knees, he speared his hands through his hair. "If you say no, then I'll take you home once the road is clear and you'll never see me again. I swear it." Even if it killed him, he thought. And it just might. He wasn't sure just what would happen if he had to walk away from her. It had never been done, that he knew of.

"What if I say yes?" she asked, quietly.

His head shot up, eyes wide.

Kagome quickly held up a hand, "I just want to understand what happens if I do. What happens, how do things change?"

InuYasha drew in a shaky breath. "If you…agree," he said roughly, trying to maintain control, "I'll want it all, Kagome. We'll marry in the InuYokai tradition, and I'll spend the rest of my life devoted entirely to you and our children. Life together may be intense, but it will never be boring."

"Well," she smiled, "that's quite the proposal, InuYasha."

She became serious again. "Do I have to answer you now? I mean, can I have some time to think about it? A few days at least? This is kind of overwhelming."

 _You have no idea wench,_ he thought to himself. Aloud, he told her, "Yeah, I think I can manage that." He _would_ manage it. InuYasha refused to rush her into this decision, despite his beasts snarling objection.

A forced binding, or one done for the wrong reasons or feelings would be a sure way to disaster. She would be miserable, once those feelings of pity or infatuation wore off. He would not do that to her. And, if she did regret it and want out HE would end up miserable. She had to want this, want HIM with equal fervor. A few days was a small price to pay for the immense rewards this joining would bring. He could wait.

And so the next few days passed. InuYasha hunted for them, bringing in rabbits and fish in abundance. This pleased his beast mightily, to provide for her this way. More than once his eyes were haloed red as he presented his bounty to her.

Kagome always thanked him sweetly, but they were very careful not to touch one another again. She slept in the bed, but InuYasha had moved to the couch. The temptation, he told her, was just too great.

They played the many board and card games the cabin offered, took long hikes in the mornings and afternoons, and spent the evenings talking. Despite the forced separation, small though it was they were both in a kind of torture. It was delicious madness to work together in the kitchen, share a meal at table, or sit across from one another without physical contact.

As it went on, it became almost a physical ache for the hanyou. He took to showering first in the evenings, because entering that small bathroom filled with her steamy scent nearly drove him over the edge. He'd had to go for a long run, foregoing his shower and leaving Kagome confused, and a bit embarrassed when she had realized his problem.

Late in the afternoon of the sixth day, the radio crackled to life. The roads were clear, and they could leave anytime.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at one another. This was it, their private time together was up. He cleared his throat. "In the morning, then?"

She nodded, wordless. They continued the day, cleaning and returning the cabin to its former state. Kagome would sleep in a borrowed shirt again that night, and leave it folded on the washer in the morning, when she dressed in her own clothes. InuYasha's things were already packed in the gear bags on his bike.

They sat in an almost uncomfortable silence that night. Kagome was in emotional knots. Could she do this? Devote herself to someone she'd only known a few days? But she could not deny the pull between them. And there was that thing with his beast back in the kitchen.

She wasn't entirely ignorant of youkai behavior. She knew that once married, they were extremely possessive and protective of their partners. Just how much more so that would be if it involved his beast she didn't know. She found it a bit intimidating.

On the other hand, could she walk away from this man? Turn and go about her life as before, leaving him to his own fate? Could she date other men and not compare them to InuYasha? Could she marry such a man, have his children?

InuYasha was in a similar state himself. Keeping his hands off her had been the hardest thing he had ever done. If she said no, could he stand it? His beast was perilously close to the surface, and he knew that time was running out.

He had to get her home, and call his parents for help. If Kagome was to have any more time to make her decision, he was going to have to be restrained. He didn't know, at this point, if he could drive away once she was back in her apartment. He was walking a dangerous edge. Fear of falling over, of scaring her had him trembling. His beast would never force her, but it was likely to take over and try to sequester her away from others, while using more physical ways to encourage her agreement.

InuYasha was brought out of his musings by the sound of a broken sob. His head whipped around to see Kagome suddenly in a crying mess.

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered. The smell of her tears hit his nose and his beast was roaring, demanding that he comfort her, assure her, _touch her._ His claws sank into the upholstered chair arms as he fought to hold himself still.

"What do you need? What can I do?" he whined, hanging on to his control by a thread.

His words broke her out of her mess of thoughts. She took in his clenched muscles, the desperate need in his eyes and understood immediately. He would disregard his own struggle to help her with hers. Her path was suddenly clear.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing herself off the couch and into his arms. "Yes, InuYasha! I will stay with you, always."

He gave a great shudder as she hit him, her body pressed up against him, her arms flung around his neck. Her words had his beast howling savagely.

"Are…are you sure?" he whispered. "Kagome, are you really sure?"

She laughed out another sob. Raised her tear streaked face and gifted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "I'm very sure, InuYasha. I want to be with you, forever."

And he broke from his stasis. His arms were steel bands about her, his lips crushed hers in a desperate kiss and his own tears mingled with hers as they cried together in joy.

Neither would ever forget that night, their first joining. How they came together first in passion, and then in tenderness that quickly spiraled back into heat and frantic need. The words of devotion that her hanyou whispered left Kagome crying again, which led to more passion, and more words.

Because of his beast's involvement, InuYasha was far more aware of Kagome's body than he would have been otherwise. Pregnancy at that time was not a worry, and they indulged joyfully.

The answer of why he wasn't purified by her power became clear during this time. Her power respected him, soothed him, and wanted him just as much as she did. The rosy glow of their combined auras as they loved one another was proof of that.

Some days later, when they were finally ready to head back to the real world, InuYasha stood with her by his bike. Her helmet was in his hands, but he had one last thing to say before they left.

"I love you, Kagome. So very much."

And she looked into his eyes and answered him the same thing, thinking how grateful she was that together, miko and hanyou, they had found a life and a love that was anything but ordinary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finis

There ya go, folks.

I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! There will be a few one shots someday of their future lives together (still have to deal with that pesky wolf, lol), so stay tuned.

Don't forget to leave me a review. Tell me what you think of my first modern AU.

Up next Friday, we begin the three chaptered au Finally!


End file.
